The Administrative Core of the Phase III Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) on Obesity and Cardiovascular Diseases (COCVD) will provide administrative oversight for the center. This core is Directed by Dr. Lisa Cassis, Program Director, and Dr. Andrew Morris, Program Coordinator, who will collectively provide leadership, oversight, and coordination of the various activities associated with the COCVD, to transition the Center to self-sustaining capacity. This will include oversight of Core facilities and their administration, fiscal accounting programs for cores and pilot projects, administrative oversight of the Pilot Project Program, implementation of strategies to assess core performance and increase core use, assure adherence to regulatory guidelines, and improve the research infrastructure.